Sentimientos 2ª parte
by navegante
Summary: Tras el atentado de Magnolia, Lucy se convierte en la celestina de la historia. Segunda parte del One-shot "Sentimientos"


**One-shot de Fairy Tail**

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo escribo sobre ellos por puro entretenimiento._

_N.A.: Por petición escribo este One-shot sobre Gray y Erza, que sería la continuación del One-shot de Natsu y Lucy. _

_Tanto este como la primera parte de Sentimientos lo he escrito con la música de "Fairy Tail soundtrack vol.1", que, por cierto, recomiendo escucharlo._

_Y tras tanto bla bla bla… os dejo con la historia. Espero que os guste ^^. Gracias por los reviews._

**- Sentimientos (2ª parte) – **

La semana había pasado demasiado lenta para Erza. Junto con el maestro Makarov se había pasado las horas en busca de aquel desconocido gremio, siendo aquellos esfuerzos infructuosos. No había ningún gremio oscuro nuevo ni se había detectado movimiento de los ya existentes.

Hacía un par de días que Natsu había salido del hospital. En realidad los médicos le habían aconsejado quedarse allí unos días más para reposar, pero el mago los amenazó con convertir todo en humo y cenizas si no lo dejaban marchar. Y gracias a que no estaba Erza para pararlo, logró salir.

Así que allí quedó Gray, feliz de que el pesado de su compañero por fin se marchara, pues aunque estaban heridos y en la misma habitación, no podían dejar de discutir por cualquier tontería. Eran hielo y fuego. Eran incompatibles.

Sin embargo, Gray nunca estuvo solo. Jubia se pasaba prácticamente todo el día metida en el hospital haciéndole compañía. Le llevaba cosas de comer, cotilleos del gremio… Así que Erza se pasaba de vez en cuando para saber cómo estaba y poder verlo aunque fuera unas horas. Si en algún momento, Jubia sospechó del interés de la maga de la armadura por el mago de hielo, lo disimuló muy bien.

Y llegó el día que Gray pudo salir del hospital. La primera en llegar para ayudarle a caminar si llegara a hacer falta había sido Jubia. Toda amabilidad como era habitual en ella.

Erza llegó en compañía de Natsu y Lucy, una pareja que no se despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra. A la maga de pelo rojo seguía pareciéndole muy raro verlos siempre acarameladitos. De Lucy podía imaginárselo. De por sí ya era una chica bastante sexy y provocadora con las ropas que solía llevar, pero… ¿Natsu? Jamás lo había visto así con nadie, ni siquiera con la hermana de Elfman y Mirajane. Su meta era encontrar a Igneel y derrotar a cuanto enemigo tuviera delante, destruyendo, de paso, la ciudad en la que se encontrara. Así que para Erza verlo durante esa semana abrazando a Lucy y besándola, hacía que pensase que el mundo estaba loco.

- ¡Gray! – lo llamó Lucy mientras se acercaban, saludándolo con la mano.

- Llegan los refuerzos – rió Erza mirando brevemente a Jubia, que no sacaba los ojos del rostro de Gray.

- Te acompañaremos hasta el gremio – apuntó Lucy.

- Sí, que allí te… - fue callado por un fuerte golpe de Erza, que lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared.

- ¡Erza! – la recriminó la maga celestial poniendo las manos en las caderas.

- No sabe estarse callado – replicó esta decidiendo que el tema ya estaba zanjado.

A Gray le pareció muy divertido el golpe que sufrió Natsu y comenzó a reír siendo incapaz de callarse, lo que provocó que el mago de fuego se acercase junto él echando humo por las orejas.

- ¡¿De qué diablos te ríes, idiota?! – bramó Natsu encarándose a Gray.

El mago de hielo siguió riendo, incapaz de parar.

- Jubia protege a Gray-sama – anunció la ex – miembro de Phantom colocándose entre los dos amigos.

- ¡Basta ya! – gritó Erza dando por terminada aquella discusión tonta. Miró a Jubia. – Jubia, adelántate al gremio y avisa que ya vamos en camino.

La peliazul iba a protestar pero tras ver la mirada acerada y fría de Erza, decidió obedecer. Marchó casi corriendo echando una última sonrisa de enamorada a Gray.

- Ehmm… esto… Erza – intervino Lucy. – Natsu y yo también nos iremos acercando al gremio, es que antes tengo que pasar por una tienda…

- ¿De veras? – la interrumpió su novio.

- Claro, claro… - soltó una risita nerviosa y cogiendo de un brazo a Natsu lo arrastró en la dirección opuesta a Gray, dejando al mago de hielo casi con la boca abierta por el comportamiento de aquellos dos.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando Erza cayó en la cuenta de que Gray y ella estaban a solas. Lucy había sido más avispada que ella y los había dejado a solas. ¿Sería ese el momento de declarársele?, ¿la vería demasiado "marimacho" si ella tomaba la iniciativa?, ya de por sí no era muy femenina y si encima se le declaraba… Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos confusos.

- ¿Erza? – la agradable voz de Gray atravesó aquella barrera que había formado sin quererlo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí.

Se dirigieron al gremio en silencio. Erza volvió a encerrarse en aquellos pensamientos y Gray no se atrevía a interrumpirla. Acababa de salir del hospital y no quería volver a entrar.

- ¡Erza! – se escuchó de pronto. Era la inconfundible voz de Lucy.

Natsu y ella se dirigían hacia ellos a todo correr. Natsu sonreía como un idiota. Lucy le había contado lo que sentía Erza por Gray, y aunque al principio al mago de fuego le había dado un ataque de risa, se dijo que iba a ayudarlos porque una felicidad como la que él sentía era buena para cualquiera, y ellos eran sus amigos.

- ¿No ibas a una tienda? – le dijo Erza a Lucy entrecerrando los ojos.

- Natsu no sabe. Cosas de chicas, tú ya me entiendes – y la cogió por un brazo, separándola de Gray, y llevándola con ella, dejando a Natsu en su lugar.

Gray observaba pasmado la situación. Sabía que se estaba perdiendo algo pero no sabía qué. Tuvo la intención de preguntarle a Natsu, pero en el último momento se acordó que su compañero era aún más despistado que él.

- Gray – lo llamó Natsu.

- ¿Mmm?

- Tu ropa. No me hace gracia ir contigo por ahí si vas sin nada puesto.

- ¡¿Eeeehhh?!

Como era habitual en él, en ese medio tiempo que había pasado ya se había quitado la ropa, quedándose en calzoncillos.

Erza y Lucy se dirigían al gremio tras ir a comprar un vestido para la maga de la armadura. Lo que a Natsu casi se le había escapado era que habían estado organizando una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para Gray, y Lucy le dijo a Erza que aquella era la oportunidad de oro para saber si Gray sentía algo por ella o no, a pesar de que Jubia estuviera presente.

- Yo me encargaré de Jubia – le dijo Lucy apoyándole una mano en un hombro mientras caminaban. – Tendrás tu momento.

Y mientras Erza caminaba con Lucy. Natsu le ponía al corriente de su relación con Lucy al mago de hielo. No hacía otra cosa que alabar a la maga celestial. Se veía que estaba loco por la muchacha. Y, por primera vez desde que se conocían, Gray sintió celos de Natsu. ¿Por qué aquel mago humeante podía tener una pareja y él no? Sabía que Jubia estaba enamorada de él y, aunque Gray veía a la maga atractiva, su corazón no se agitaba al verla ni nada por el estilo. Sabía que Jubia estaría dispuesta a salir con él y a hacer lo que él quisiese, pero no estaba bien, Gray no sentía nada por ella y sería aprovecharse. Siguió pensativo todo el camino, escuchando, muy a lo lejos, la imparable conversación de Natsu.

- Oye, Gray, ¿alguna vez has pensado en Erza como en algo más que una amiga? – le comentó Natsu justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del gremio.

- ¿Eh? – pero Natsu ya había entrado en el interior.

Erza. Jamás había pensado en aquella mujer como compañera sentimental. Más bien era porque le daba miedo. Desde que casi había mandado a Loki al hospital por declarársele, sólo la veía como una maga muy fuerte con demasiado temperamento.

Sin saber muy bien a qué venía aquel comentario de su amigo, Gray entró en Fairy Tail.

Erza caminaba con Lucy en dirección al gremio. Habían pasado por casa de la maga celestial para prepararse para la fiesta, que ya habría empezado por la hora que era. Aún no sabía cómo, Lucy la había convencido para comprarse un provocador vestido azul noche que le sentaba como un guante. El sentir sólo aquella liviana tela sin el peso de la armadura la hacía sentir insegura.

- Tú quieres que Gray se fije en ti como mujer, ¿no, Erza? – le había dicho Lucy en la tienda de ropa cuando la maga de la armadura se negaba una y otra vez a ir vestida sólo con aquello.

Y había accedido al filtrársele en la mente la imagen de Jubia, sonriente y femenina. Así que había decidido que por aquella noche ella, Erza Scarlet, iba a ser tan femenina como su compañera.

Se encontraron a Macau en la puerta en compañía de Cana, ambos con una bebida en la mano. Era la primera vez que veía a Cana Alberona sin el barril a su lado. Aunque claro estando al lado de Macau todo era posible.

- ¿Erza? – habló un sorprendido Macau sin poder sacar los ojos del escote y la figura de la maga.

- Umm.

- Eh… esto… nada, nada – y se pasó una mano por el cabello, esperando que Erza la emprendiera a golpes con él como era habitual en ella, pero para su sorpresa no ocurrió nada.

- Vamos a buscar a Natsu – le dijo Lucy casi arrastrándola al interior del gremio.

El gremio estaba a rebosar. Todos bebían y reían animados, tanto por la bebida como por el buen ambiente que se respiraba allí dentro.

Natsu estaba de charla con Gazille y Levy cerca de la barra, que aquella noche era atendida por la servicial Mirajane y por Jubia.

- Hoy sí que está lleno – susurró Lucy maravillada.

- No debí venir así vestida – masculló Erza pensando en re-equiparse en cualquier momento.

- Piensa en Gray, Erza. Mira, allí está Natsu – y tiró de Erza, que aquella noche estaba muy dócil, hacia dónde se encontraban los dos dragon slayers y Levy.

Tras los piropos oportunos de Natsu y un fuerte golpe por parte de Erza tras un comentario poco oportuno, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Gray se dirigía junto Natsu y los demás cuando vio a Lucy y a Erza. Casi se le cae la bebida que llevaba en la mano cuando vio cómo iba vestida la maga de pelo rojo. ¿Y su armadura? El corazón le dio un fuerte golpeteo en el pecho. Jamás la había visto así, y el comentario de Natsu cuando llegaron al gremio le volvió a la mente. De aquella manera Erza se veía muy femenina, incluso parecía menos violenta que habitualmente, aunque aquello quizá sólo eran suposiciones suyas. Estaba seguro que podía mandar volando a alguien si la hacía enfadar con o sin armadura.

- Has tardado, Gray – le dijo Natsu cuando lo vio aparecer.

- ¿Y tu ropa? – le preguntó Levy sonriendo tímidamente.

- ¡¿Eeeeehhhh?! – y se miró, comprobando, que, efectivamente, se había quitado, nuevamente, la ropa entre la barra y el lugar en el que estaban sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué te parece la nueva imagen de Erza? – le preguntó Lucy intentando que centrara toda su atención en la maga.

- Eh… esto… no parece ella.

- Está muy guapa, ¿verdad? – intervino Levy admirando la belleza sensual de su compañera.

- No parece ella – repitió, sin saber muy bien qué decir para no llevarse un golpe por susodicha maga.

La verdad es que sí la veía muy guapa. Femenina y sensual. Se dio cuenta que no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Miró un momento a Natsu para comprobar que no se había percatado de su comportamiento tan poco usual, y tras ver que estaba en pleno beso con Lucy se relajó visiblemente.

Erza desvió la vista de Lucy y Natsu, que volvían a besarse. Parecía que no podían estar el uno sin el otro ni 5 minutos. Miró a Gray, que en ese momento desviaba la vista de ella. ¿La había estado mirando? Debía ser que el vestido había sido una buena opción. También ayudaba mucho que Jubia no estuviera correteando alrededor de Gray, ya que su trabajo en la barra ayudando a Mirajane la tenía bastante ocupada.

Cuando acabó de relajarse por completo ya habían pasado unas horas y todos habían bebido un poco más de lo habitual. Alguno estaba tirado encima de alguna mesa durmiendo la borrachera, otros ya habían marchado, y aunque pareciera increíble Gray y Erza seguían sin dirigirse mucho la palabra. Lucy estaba casi de los nervios al ver que la noche terminaba y ellos seguían igual que cuando se habían visto al principio de la fiesta.

La mente de Gray trabajaba a 100 por hora. Quería declarársele a Erza, pero el miedo que aún le tenía lo echaba para atrás, al igual que las pocas ganas de recibir un golpe por parte de ella si le decía que no.

- ¿A qué esperas, Gray? – le dijo Natsu al pasar a su lado aprovechando que iba a buscar más bebidas a la barra.

El mago de hielo miró, nuevamente, a Erza, que en aquel momento lo miraba fijamente. Aquel era el momento.

- Erza, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

El corazón de la chica se aceleró ante aquellas palabras. Ella había estado pensando toda la noche en cómo decirle que le gustaba, y al parecer él debía estar pensando lo mismo.

- Sí.

- Me gustaría en privado – se aclaró la garganta, nervioso.

- Claro.

Lucy, Gazille y Levy los vieron alejarse unos metros, pero así estaban visibles para ver las reacciones de ambos. Natsu no tardó en volver junto sus compañeros.

- ¿Sí, Gray? – le apuró la maga al moreno clavándole su mirada en la de él.

- Hoy estás muy guapa – empezó. No sabía cómo proponérselo. Jamás había tenido que declarársele a nadie.

- Gracias. Fue idea de Lucy.

- Ah. Mmm. Pues tengo que darle las gracias a Lucy por abrirme los ojos.

- ….

- Yo… bueno… no sé cómo ni por dónde empezar…

- Gray – lo interrumpió Erza, que ya estaba desesperada – Bésame.

Gray abrió unos ojos como platos al no esperarse aquello por parte de Erza. Cuando su mente procesó las palabras y entendió, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro. Una sonrisa que aceleró el corazón de Erza.

La maga en ningún momento cerró los ojos, quería ver a Gray en todo momento. El mago de hielo también tenía los ojos abiertos y los mantenía fijos en los de la chica mientras acercaba su cara lentamente a la de ella.

Un suave roce de labios por parte de Gray hizo que las piernas de Erza se volvieran temblorosas, así que ésta pasó los brazos por el cuello de él para sujetarse.

- ¡Sí! – gritó Lucy desde el otro extremo al ver a Gray y a Erza besándose.

- ¡Por fin! – se le unió Natsu, echándose a reír.

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando dos parejas de magos de Fairy Tail se alejaban lentamente del gremio.

_**Espero que os haya gustado ^^**_


End file.
